penguinsrugratsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of insistance of crying by characters
movingSkipper All Chocked Up! cried with Kowalskii and Private when they thinked Rico ain't gonna feel better The Penguins of Madagascar: Operation Movie cried when he felled and get a sour Rico I Was a Penguin Zombie cried with Kowalskii and Private when they thinked Skipper ain't coming back Private All Choked Up! cried with Skipper and Kowalskii when they thinked Rico ain't gonna feel better I Was a Penguin Zombie cried with Rico and Kowalskii when they thinked Skipper ain't coming back Kowalskii All Chocked Up! cried with Private and Skipper when they thinked Rico ain't gonna feel better I Was a Penguin Zombie cried with Private and Rico when they thinked Skipper ain't coming back King Julien All Choked Up! cried with Private Skipper and Kowalskii (he was just pretending to cry) Otter Gone Wild! cried and ran home Maurice Mort Madagascar cried and wailed like crazy when Alex scared him Kingdom Come! cried and wailed like crazy when King Julien was gone Two Feets Rising cried and moaned and walked away Mort Unbound cried when he didn't get the Mango and touches King Julien's feet Frind-in-a-Box cried like crazy because the game was broken Hurt Broken or Stubbed cried and wailed like crazy when he stubbed his foot he also cried when the onions felled on his eyes I See London I See France I See Mort's Barf cried loud when King Julien barfed on him Marlene Gone Forever cried because she misses Rhonda Mason Phil Tommy Pickles Tommy's First Birthday cried because he wanted dog food (with his joppa cry) Weaning Tommy cried because he misses his bottle (with his protege cry) Touchdown Tommy cried because he bumped his head on the edge of the table (with his crying theme) The Trial cried because one of the babies broke his favorite lamp (with his crying theme) (theme cry had the biggest role in that episode) The Big House cried because his mom Didi left (with his crying theme) Reguarding Stuie cried because his dad Stu turned into a baby Stuie (with his rubbish cry) Down the Drain cried because his toy went down the tub drain (with his mermaid cry) Circus Angelicus Chuckie's crying made Tommy and all the babies cry. (with his theme cry for the second one) Give and Take cried because he misses Mr. Boppo (with his competence cry) The Mysterious Mr. Freind cried (with his tacoma cry) with Chuckie because Mr. Friend scared them, then he cried because Mr. Friend scared him in bed (with his crying theme). Grandpa Moves Out cried because Grandpa Lou took a carrot away from him (with his crying theme). Mommy's Little Assets cried because the car alarm went off (with his larceny cry) Spike Runs Away cried because he misses Spike (with his paper cry) The Rugrats Movie cried because Dil tweaks his nose (with his crying theme), he also cried because he wanted Dil's teddy bear (with his cadenza cry), then he cried when he thought Spike died like the wolf did falling from the bridge into the river Send in the Clouds cried when Stu tries to get out of the house (with his crying theme and yodel), then he teared up beause he thought that Spike was stuck up in the clouds. The First Cut cried when he sees the cut (with his odyssey cry) The Box cried when Stu takes the Kiddy Karnival box away and when the babies break the box (with 2 sounds: La Sabre and Crown Victoria cry) Reptar 2010 cried (with his tacoma cry) with the other babies because the video was messed up. At The Movies cried because they can never go home (with his protege cry). Angelica's Last Stand - cried (with his estate cry) with the babies (excluding Kimi) after thinking that they "were just poor" though they did not have any money on them. Faire Play - cried (with his boundary cry) with the other babies (excluding Kimi) after finding out the mechanical dragon ate Stu. Babysitting Fluffy cried (with his wisdom cry) with the other babies (excluding Phil) because they miss Fluffy Angelica's Twin cried (with his crying theme) with the other babies (excluding Kimi) because Ballina went home Big Showdown cried because Reptar is going to get Goober doll (with his yodel cry) Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts he teared up as when he sees Stu and Drew packing up the truck for Grandpa Lou's moving. (With his kingdom cry) Cuddle Bunny - cried because he broke his Cuddle Bunny (with his rubbish cry) Baby Sale- Cried (with his rubbish cry) with the other babies after thinking that they were being sold (hence the name of the episode) and after thinking that some shoppers were going to buy them. Family Reunion Cried (with his assassin cry) because he gets tired by Category:List of insistance of crying by characters this is list of instances of crying by character Dil Pickles The Rugrats Movie: cried several times on this movie (with his crying theme) Babies in Toyland: cried because Spiffy took his gingerbread cookie away from him (with Mort) Officer Chuckie: cried because the ball bounced into the kid street, and when Chuckie took his baby formula away from him right after he yelled out, "HEY, STOP THAT!" (2 sounds: Zappia and Musketeer) No Naps: He was crying all night (with his maxima and descent cry) A Dose for Dil: Cried because he got a boo-boo (with his descent cry) What's Your Line: Cried because he knocked his blocks down (with his authority and bowel cry). Planting Dil: Cried several times in this episode (with his 7 differents sounds of crying: descent, maxima, altima, marquis, theme, bowel and pier). Doctor Susie: Cried after hearing Angelica scream when she saw her doll Cynthia wrecked (with his pier cry). Chuckie Finster At the Movies (with monkey cry) Chuckie Vs. the Potty (with his hurricane cry) The Slide cried because Tommy tells about the slide (with his leica, intrepid and aspire cry) Chuckie Loses his Glasses cried because he steps on Grandpa's glasses Angelica Nose Best cried because Angelica pushes him when she's eating chocolate (with his optima cry) Reptar 2010 cried (with his tacoma cry) with the other babies because the video was messed up. I Remember Melville cried because his bug died after several days (with his yonder and Contour cry) What's your Line cried because he's got a cut (with his arial cry) Day of the Potty cried because he broke the toilet (with his ancient cry) Officer Chuckie cried because he gets surrounded by cars and trucks (with is general cry) Babysitting Fluffy cried because he misses Fluffy (with his appease cry) A Very McNulty Birthday cried because he pops the blue balloon by accident (with his Elantra cry) Circus Angelicus cried because he's scared of clowns anyway (with his cononation and ancient cry) Piggy's Pizza Palace cried because he's extremely afraid of Piggy's snorts (with his biew cry) Chuckie's New Shirt Famous Babies Finsterella Changes for Chuckie Time of their lives- Cried (with his ransom cry) with the other babies after having stolen Angelica's watch and thought time cannot continue. Murmur on the Ornery Express Rugrats in Paris The Movie Baby Sale - Cried (with his aerostar cry) with the other babies after thinking that they were being sold (hence the name of the episode) and after thinking that some shoppers were going to buy them. Phil DeVille Beauty Contest cried (by himself; not with the babies) Together at Last cried (by himself; not with the babies) because he thought Lil was eaten by Spike All Grown Up: A DeVille House Divided cried after Wally broke up with him. Time of their lives- Cried with the other babies after having stolen Angelica's watch and thought time cannot continue. Baby Sale- Cried with the other babies after thinking that they were being sold (hence the name of the episode) and after thinking that some shoppers were going to buy them. Chicken Pops- cried with the other babies (excluding Chuckie) about the chicken pox Angelica's Last Stand- cried with the babies (excluding Kimi) after thinking that they "were just poor" though they did not have any money on them. I Remember Melville- cried with Lil (just the twins) somewhere towards the end of the episode after remembering Melville, and at that same moment causes Chuckie to laugh Faire Play- cried with the other babies (excluding Kimi) after finding out the mechanical dragon ate Stu. Baby Maybe- screamed and cried with the other babies while acting the opposite. The Box- Cried with the other babies (excluding Chuckie) when they broke the box. Angelica's Twin- cried with the other babies (excluding Kimi) because Ballina went home. Back to School- cried with the other babies (minus Kimi) after thinking that they had to "start over." There's No Place Like Home- cried with Susie and the babies (excluding Kimi) after thinking Susie couldn't get home Rugrats Go Wild- cried with the other babies (excluding Kimi) because they miss their parents Cynthia comes alive- cried with the other babies (excluding Kimi) after Angelica yelled at them All Grown Up RV Having Fun Yet- cried with the other teens (excluding Kimi) because they were lost in a rainstorm and wanted their mommies Moving Away- cried with Angelica and the babies (excluding Kimi) after thinking that Angelica was never going to return and move away (hence the name of the episode) Who's Taffy- cried with the other babies (excluding Kimi) after Taffy's perspective turned into Angelica's. (i.e. Taffy saying, "Dumb babies.") Lil DeVille Together at Last cried because she miss Phil Time of their lives- Cried (with her density cry) with the other babies after Kimi stole Angelica's watch and thought time cannot continue. Baby Sale- Cried with the other babies (with her public cry) after thinking that they were being sold (hence the name of the episode) and after thinking that some shoppers were going to buy them. Lil's Phil of Trash- broke out in tears after fighting with Phil causing him to fall backwards and after Phil yelled at her that he had to start his job all over Regarding Stuie Cried (with her public cry) because I broke Patty Pants doll with squeaky sound Kimi Finster in an All Grown Up! episode The Finster Who Stole Christmas Chuckie on the computer watches a flashback of Rugrats when Chuckie runs away that makes Kimi cry The Big Sneeze- cried (with her Mylan cry) when Chuckie wandered off Cuddle Bunny- cried (with her sample cry) when Cuddle Bunny broke Time of their lives- Cried (with her miracle cry) with the other babies after having stolen Angelica's watch and thought time cannot continue. Cynthia Comes Alive- Cried (with her miracle cry) when saw a Cynthia Baby Sale- Cried with the other babies (with her Mylan cry) after thinking that they were being sold (hence the name of the episode) and after thinking that some shoppers were going to buy them. Angelica Pickles Slumber Party - cried and screamed like crazy because Tommy barfed on her (with her possibly cry) Touchdown Tommy - wailed like crazy because the baby bottle of chocolate milk was empty (with her possibly cry) Chuckie Vs. The Potty - cried uncontrollably because she wetted her P.J's (with her stupid cry) The Shot - screamed and wailed like crazy because the booster shot hurt her (with her vulgar and anthem cry) Ice Cream Mountain - cried because she wanted her Ice Cream (with her Drury cry) Family Reunion Mommy's Little Assets - cried because she ruined the work model and got in trouble The Seven Voyages of Cynthia - cried like crazy because Cynthia is gone (with his foreign cry) Runaway Angelica - cried because she had run away from home (with her spittoon cry) Cool Hand Angelica - cried like crazy because her parents had to send her to camp (with her tragedy and majestic cry) Tricycle Thief - cried like crazy because Cynthia was up in the air and possibly gone (with her volleyball cry) When Wishes Come True - cried and wailed like crazy because her father's statue is smashed into pieces (with her tragedy cry) Angelica's Worst Nightmare - cried because she had a very scary dream (with her spitoon cry) Pickles Vs. Pickles - deliberately cried to the crowd because to make her parents sound bad (with her Clarissa cry) Moving Away - cried because she thought she was moving away for real and would miss the babies A Rugrat Chanukkah - cried normal at first because she broke the small TV she stole, then bawled and wailed like crazy because Schlomo broke the TV even more and she had to miss "a Very Cynthia Christmas" (with her corsica cry) Angelica Nose Best - cried becuase a mosquito bite cause of her to be honest (with her monastery and durango cry) Psycho Angelica - cried extremely loud becuase the pizza felled on top of her (with her guinness and depend cry) Angelica's Last Stand In the Naval Ransom of Cynthia Baby Maybe - cried because the babies threw food at her (with her camry cry). The Word of the Day - cried because she was sent to her room for swearing (with her guinness cry) Piggy's Pizza Palace - cried after she was sent to the pigpen by Ringo the Bull (escort cry) Falling Stars - cried because she fell down and hurt herself (with her guinness cry) The Rugrats Movie - cried when she thought Spike died like the wolf did falling from the bridge into the river (with her mission cry) Two by Two - She teared up after her ark sailed away in the rain. All Grown Up RV Having Fun Yet?- cries after she wanted her "mommy's credit card" (with her mankind cry) Susie Carmiacheal Meet the Carmiachels cried three times in that episode (with her port cry). The first was when Dummi Bear Dinner Disasters cried because she thought she was going move and her daddy's gonna get a new house (with her expression cry) Tricycle Theif cried because the Tricycle was gone (with her port cry) No Place Like Home cried with her (life cry) with the babies after thinking she couldn't get home Piece of Cake cried (with her session cry) Rugrats Go Wild cried (with her decision cry) with the babies (excluding Kimi) because they miss their parents Spike Rugrats Go Wild broke into tears after Eliza says a bad word Chaz Finster Let Them Eat Cake Didi Pickles Mother's Day All Growed Up Stuart Pickles Momma Trauma cried because he tells his older brother Drew pokes at him and then he will deny it Reguarding Stuie cried several times on this episode (he's just pretending to be a baby) (with his Strategy cry) Sour Pickles Burst into tears when he was sent to timeout in his chilhood along with Drew (with his Camouflauge cry) Angelica Breaks a Leg- Started crying tears of relief after finding out Angelica got the wrong X-Rays as her leg wasn't really broken after all. The Rugrats Movie cried with Dil Charlotte Pickles Let Them Eat Cake Drew Pickles Angelica's Birthday- Went into tears when he got done looking at the card Angelica's grandmother sent her knowing the fact that his little girl is growing up, and probably after his mother Trixie Pickles passed away sometime in the past. Kira Watanabe-Finster Category:List of insistance of crying by characters this is list of instances of crying by character